The Price of Being Yours
by Mystic Dragon3
Summary: "You are Veautiful" REVISED! Hermione is kidnapped by Viktor after breaking up with him. Draco decides to have some fun with the situation, but he only hurts himself, and puts a spin on the story, please read! Oh of course Harry and Ron are there too!
1. Default Chapter

"You look veautifil Herm-o-ninny!" Krum had said the night of the Yule Ball.  
  
  
  
But that was last year. This is now. Viktor Krum wasn't part of Hermione's life anymore and he wouldn't be anytime soon, no matter how much she wished for it. And even if wishes could come true, she didn't know if she would want it to. Earlier that summer she had found out some disturbing information about Viktor. He was a Death Eater. No one was more surprised than Hermione. At first she refused to believe it, but she knew the person who told her would never lie about something so serious. Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. He had been wandering the streets of London in his anamagi form and had heard Viktor talking to Lucius Malfoy about their next attack on the wizarding world. The word had first been given to Dumbledore who had quickly made preparations to stop the plans. Then Sirius had given word of it to Harry who had even more quickly notified Hermione that her "boyfriend" was working behind her back and against her. She decided that it would be the safest to stay away from Viktor for awhile, just to see if anything new developed and showed that Viktor was innocent. Nothing came up that showed Viktor wasn't a Death Eater so Hermione decided to break off all contact with him. This would have worked, him just sending letters, and she not writing back. But then one of Viktor's letters asked her to come stay with him for a few weeks. She of course wasn't going to go, but she so much wanted to write to him one last time. She had trouble picturing him as a Death Eater rather than the sweet, shy, romantic boy she knew him to be. So she wrote to him, one last time:  
  
  
  
Dear Viktor,  
  
I am sorry I have neglected writing to you. I have been very busy here at home. That is also the reason why I cannot come to visit you. I have so much to do here at home and I have loads of homework. I really wish I could visit you but it doesn't seem possible. And Viktor I have put much thought into this, but I think we should break up. It's just that we never are able to see each other anymore and. I think it is for the best. I love you Viktor.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
And it ended there. She never received a letter back from him. Which bring us to today. Hermione was shopping for new school uniforms at Diagon Alley. Just as she was leaving the checkout counter, she saw a familiar face walk through the door.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay everyone I know this chapter is short and I did that on purpose because it is the prologue. The other chapters will be much longer. I started the story because I had a really good plot idea and it wouldn't fit into any of my other stories. I hope I can get a lot more reviews for this story than I did for my others. Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!!! 


	2. Instinct Knows Best

"Harry!" Hermione screeched and ran to give him a hug. "It's so good to see you!"  
  
  
  
"You two," Harry said, a little more calm than Hermione. "Sorry I couldn't write to tell you that I would be here today. My ruddy aunt and uncle wouldn't allow me to let Hedwig out of her cage."  
  
  
  
"It's alright," Hermione said. "We met up anyway."  
  
  
  
"I have the greatest new Hermione," Harry said, his eyes brightening up considerably.  
  
  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
  
  
"Follow me," Harry said.  
  
  
  
He drug her through the mosh of people in the street of Diagon Alley and up to Gringotts. Just as they were about to go up the steep white marble steps, Sirius Black came out of the door.  
  
  
  
"Sirius!?" Hermione asked in surprise and excitement.  
  
  
  
"I am going to live with him now," Harry said proudly.  
  
  
  
"Oh Harry that is terrific!" Hermione congratulated him with a hug.  
  
  
  
"It is," Harry said.  
  
  
  
"Hello Hermione," Sirius said coming up to the two friends.  
  
  
  
"Hello Sirius," Hermione said. "I am so glad to see you again. Was Pettigrew caught?"  
  
  
  
"Always on top of things you are Hermione," Sirius said. "But yes he was. So now Harry, Buckbeak, and I are looking at living arrangements out in the country, near Ron, I believe."  
  
  
  
"I am so happy for you!" Hermione said, smiling. "Oh dear, I hate to do this, but I have to go. I am so sorry, my parents will be looking for me. Have a great summer and be sure to write."  
  
  
  
"Of course," Harry said. "See you September first."  
  
  
  
"You to," Hermione said, waving. "Bye Sirius."  
  
  
  
Hermione started to walk through the throng of shoppers in the street. She had almost made it out when she bumped into a rack of schoolbags. Her bag slipped off her wrist and crashed to the ground. One of her inkbottles fell from the bag and began to roll away. She swept up the rest of her belongings and hurried after it and grabbed it quickly before it could go any further. She stood up and dusted off her robe. Looking at her surroundings it took no time at all to realize she had stumbled into Knockturn Alley. She began to hurry her pace a bit, trying to find the way out, when she ran into a hard object. She was pushed to the ground and her vision dizzied for a moment. When she could see clearly again she reached for the outstretched hand.  
  
  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said to the person in front of her. She couldn't tell who it was; her eyes were still shut because of the stinging pain in her head.  
  
  
  
"Here, come and sit," the person said. It was a man and he had a strong accent that Hermione had trouble distinguishing. For some reason though, instinct told her to resist. But her head was pounding and she needed to sit for a minute to regain her balance. Just as she was about to sit down, with eyes still clamped shut tightly, she heard the voice yell, loud and clearly, "Krum Estate!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Harry and Sirius were on there way out of Diagon Alley and had just walked out of the Leaky Cauldren's door when they heard someone shout, "Harry!"  
  
  
  
Both Harry and Sirius turned to see who had called out. It was Mrs. Granger. She came running hurriedly to him.  
  
  
  
"Oh Harry dear, I was hoping Hermione was with you have you seen her?" Mrs. Granger said frantically.  
  
  
  
"She isn't with us, but I was with her less than twenty minutes ago, she said she was coming out to meet you," Harry said.  
  
  
  
"She hasn't come out yet, do you think she stopped somewhere?" Mrs. Granger asked.  
  
  
  
Harry knew this wasn't possible. Hermione was always punctual. It wasn't like her to be late like this.  
  
  
  
"I'll go back and look for her," Harry said, running quickly back into Diagon Alley.  
  
  
  
As Harry checked every shop in and out he began to wonder what could have happened to her. Than a thought came to him. He ran into the Leaky Cauldren and caught up to Tom.  
  
  
  
"Tom, has Viktor Krum possibly been through here today?" Harry asked a wild gleam in his eye.  
  
  
  
"Interesting you would ask that Harry, actually he was, haven't seen him come back through though."  
  
  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


	3. False Hero

As soon as Hermione heard the words come from his mouth, she began to struggle. This was a bad idea. Somehow the man (who she had now decided really was Viktor) had used Floo Powder to travel. When she struggled, she bounced off the sides off the flue, giving herself bruises and scratches all over her body. When they finally shot out of the Krum's fireplace, she fell out of Krum's arm and tumbled on the floor. She gasped for breath and squeezed her eyes shut tight. She heard Krum step out of the fireplace and make his way toward heard her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He was still as handsome as the last time she had seen him, if not more. She had to look away and remind herself that he was on Voldemort's side and not the same boy she had fell in love with last year. He wasn't that same person.  
  
"Get up Herm-o-ninny?" Viktor said, with what Hermione thought was a touch of reluctance in his voice.  
  
With much effort Hermione was able to stand up. Viktor didn't even move to help her. But as soon as she was on her feet, he grabbed her chin roughly in his hand and made her fix her eyes on his.  
  
"Listen Herm-o-ninny," he said, getting straight to the point, "Voldemort is killing off Mudbloods left and vight. The only person that can protect you now is me."  
  
  
  
"Viktor!" she said loudly. "How could you say that! You are a Death Eater, you are on his side!"  
  
With his free hand, he slapped her across the face. She whimpered in pain.  
  
  
  
"You 'ave a choice," he said in a rough voice. "You can either come and stay with me for the vest of the summer and do as I say, or I can hand you over to Voldemort vight now."  
  
  
  
Hermione looked at him with confusion.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked quizzically.  
  
"Voldemort vould be happy to ave another Mudblood dead, but I can save you. I want you to be vith me Herm-o-ninny. I want to own you," he said maliciously. "I am saving you."  
  
"You are so sadistic!" she said.  
  
Viktor took out his wand and held it in front of her face. "One vave of my vand and Death Eaters will have your friends and family killed in minutes. Now, I suggest I show you to your voom and then you can write to your parents and friends to let them know you vill be staying here the vest of the summer."  
  
"I have no clothes with me, or my Hogwarts things," she said quietly.  
  
"I vill apparate your things here," he said simply. Then, taking her by the arm he led her out of the room and into the rest of the massive estate."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I wanted to upload this now before it got too late. I know it is very short but I will put up the next chapter later tonight. Check back and please review! 


	4. They'll Never Believe

Viktor had led Hermione into a beautifully large room, decorated in light blue. There was a sleigh bed and matching chest of drawers. The whole room sparkled, as if they were standing in an ice glacier. She looked at the whole room in awe, knowing that there had to be and enchantment placed on the room. As Viktor was digging through the drawers of the roll top desk, he noticed Hermione's expression.  
  
"You don't vhink I would truly let you stay in vhis voom do you?" Viktor sniggered. "Vhink smaller, Herm own ninny."  
  
She looked daggers at him, "I wouldn't expect it from you."  
  
He suddenly stood up straight and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, "Get vid out the attitude, or I'll get vid of you."  
  
"Oh and I am sure that would make you feel so guilty right," Hermione said, temper surging. "Throwing me to the Death Eaters would be such a hard thing to do!"  
  
"I mean it, Herm own ninny," he said, shoving her onto the desk's chair.  
  
"You could at least practice saying my name correctly," Hermione said irritated.  
  
"Teach me later," Viktor replied, shoving a piece of paper in front of her. "Vow, you vill vrite home to say that you met up vith me and ve resovled things."  
  
"They'll never believe it," Hermione told him, shoving the paper away.  
  
Viktor sighed bent down until he was level with Hermione. He was behind her but she could tell he was right on top of her, breathing on her neck. Viktor had pulled his wand from his pocket and lazily twirled it in her long, curly hair. She shivered, ready to turn around and grab the wand out of his hand. Viktor was expecting this however and grabbed her wrist tightly, shoving the wand on her neck.  
  
"Don't make me use vorce to haf you vrite them, Hermione," he said, crudely enunciating her name.  
  
A bit of Hermione's spark left when she finally realized she was dealing with a true Death Eater who could use the Unforgiveables, even if it was Viktor. Slowly she picked up the quill and dipped it into the ink. With much pain, she wrote:  
  
Dear Mom and Dad,  
You will not believe whom I ran into at Diagon Alley! Viktor! True, there was a misunderstanding between us, but we have resolved it. He wanted me to come to Bulgaria with him that very minute. We looked and looked for you but when we couldn't find you, Viktor insisted I go with him. As you might have seen, Viktor has had my things apparated here. See you soon!  
  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
"Good?" Hermione asked Viktor, willing herself to stay in control of her temper.  
  
"Fine," Viktor replied, folding the envelope and putting it in his pocket. "Vow, to show you to your suite."  
  
The "suite" turned out to be the size of a walk in closet. Viktor shoved Hermione inside and pointed to a stack of blankets in the corner.  
  
"You can vuse them as a bed," Viktor said, walking out of the small closet like room. "I von't lock the door. But I vouldn't leafe if I were you, you'd be caught straight avay, probably by some one vorse than me."  
  
Hermione was beginning to feel sick, before it had seemed unreal. Now she realized it. She wasn't just on holiday at Viktor's estate. She was in real danger, and could be putting her friends and family in danger as well. She saw Viktor about to leave and had to ask him one last thing.  
  
"Viktor, are you really a Death Eater?" Hermione asked, tears striking her face. "Please say no."  
  
"I don't haf to say anything," he replied coming over to Hermione and lifting up his shirtsleeve.  
  
She winced and turned away from the disgusting mark charred into his skin. Unexpectedly it began to glow. Hermione saw Viktor wince but he got up at once left the room, slamming the door behind him. Hermione knew following him would be stupid, but that was not her intention when she stepped out of the closet/room. She needed a way out. Or at least find an owlery and send Harry or Ron a real letter about what happened. The halls in Viktor's house were dark and inhabited by shadows. Hermione shivered, pulling her cloak tightly around her shoulders. Down the hall she could see a light coming from around the one corner. She decided to take a peak, hoping it was something similar to the owlery she was planning to find. She barely got to the end of the hall when some one grabbed her waist and covered her mouth. She struggled fiercely until she heard the man whisper in an icy tone, "Keep still will you Granger!"  
  
She knew that voice. It had haunted many a nightmare before, some quite like the situation she was in now. Draco Malfoy would have to be the one to catch her trying to escape.  
  
"What has this got to do with you, Malfoy," Hermione whispered. " Just leave me be."  
  
"News travels fast, Granger," Malfoy snickered. "Give me credit. True I wouldn't want to be staying with old Krum either but that was a very stupid stunt."  
  
"You are just a silly little prat," Hermione said, still trying to release herself from his grip.  
  
"Yes, but a silly prat who just saved you from walking into a very tense Death Eater meeting," Malfoy said, wittingly.  
  
A/N: Sorry about so long without update. I was busy with other stories. But I am back so keep reading and reviewing! 


End file.
